highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2 (Season 3, BorN)
"Gathering of Young Devils" is the second episode of the third season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on April 11, 2015. Summary The Occult Research Club reaches Rias' family home and are greeted by Rias' family. The next day, Azazel reveals the training program for each member of the Occult Research Club for the their summer holidays. The training ends after reaching the time period with Issei still unable to achieve the goal of attaining the Balance Breaker as he learns that Koneko overworked herself to the point of collapsing. While returning to his room, Issei accidentally walks past Koneko's room and decides to visit her, noticing her cat ears. Rias who came to Koneko's room as well, tells Issei about Koneko's past. On the day of the Young Devil Gathering Party, Sirzechs and Azazel discuss the upcoming peace agreement with Odin and the potential oppositions they might face. Meanwhile, Rias, Sona and their servants head to the location where the young Devils gather, witnessing Seekvaira and Zephydor bicker, which is stopped by Sairaorg who knocks out Zephydor. Koneko then suddenly leaves the party with Issei and Rias noticing both chasing after her, while Koneko re-encounters her sister, Kuroka. Stats Original airdate: April 11, 2015 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters Important Notes Quotes Seekvaira Agares: '''If you got a death wish, i'm happy to fill it, Zephyrdor! '''Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas: '''Filling is my job. Like I said before, if you need a virgin-purgen, i'd volunteer. '''Xenovia Quarta: '''What's their deal? '''Genshirou Saji: '''We're gonna rumble. '''Rias Gremory: Right on cue. Sairaorg Bael: '''At least we've come to expect this sort of thing after all these years. '''Rias Gremory: '''Hello, Sairaorg. '''Sairaorg Bael: I'll give a warmer welcome later. (approaches Seekvaira and Zephyrdor) ''That's enough. Don't dishonor the Agares Family by humoring him, princess. We all know he's Glasya-Labolas' problem child. '''Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas: '''Screw you, jackass! Nobody talks about me like that! '''Sairaorg Bael: I know it's strict, but that's your only warning. If you wanna push it, i'd be more than happy to show you the door. ''(cracking his knuckles) 'Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas: '''Ha, I'm not afraid of Bael trash! ''(lunges at Sairaorg only to get knocked back to a wall and fall unconscious causing Asia to be flown back by the force but is caught by Diodora Astaroth) '''Diodora Astaroth: '''Don't worry, you're alright. '''Asia Argento: Uh, thank you. Genshirou Saji: '''That was nuts! '''Rias Gremory: A fine showing by the next Bael Family head. No shock though. He is my cousin after all. Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime * In the Light Novel the arrival of Rias and her peerage was celebrated by fireworks with maids and butlers outside, while in the anime there aren't any fireworks and the line of maids and butlers are inside the house. * In the Light Novel Azazel arrives at the entrance of Rias's house with the train and then goes into another place, while in the anime this happens outside the screen with Zeoticus say something about an encounter about Sirzechs and an "important person", probably Azazel. * In the Light Novel the first encounter with Tannin happens in the garden with him asking Rias if he can use a mountain (that he point meanwhile) for the training while in the anime the first encounter happened in episode 1, while in this episode Issei say about "the old dragon of yesterday" when Tannin landed. * In the Light Novel Azazel tells Akeno to start to learn how to use her "blood", while in the anime, Akeno is trained by Baraqiel. * In the Light Novel Ravel is with Riser's Rook Isabela, while in the anime Isabela doesn't make any appearance. * In the Light Novel the party and the fight between Seekvaria Agares and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas happen into 2 different days while in the anime they happen in the same event. * In the Light Novel Sairaorg isn't present while observing Issei during his training. Miscellaneous Trivia External Links Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media